Some electronic devices may include hardware such as a gyroscope that may be able to provide absolute orientation information. For such devices, a change in device orientation may be determined based on a change in absolute orientation values measured by the gyroscope. However, some electronic devices may include limited hardware that may not be capable of providing such precise information. For example, some devices may include an accelerometer that may be able to detect device movement but may not be able to provide absolute orientation information.